Lazy Morning?
by Claire5
Summary: Mulder and Scully are having a lazy, peaceful morning… Or are they?? Lot of humour in this one…


Title: Lazy Morning?? Author: Claire Rating: PG Classification: Fluffy MSR (I loved the way you called, Abi.) Summary: Mulder and Scully are having a lazy, peaceful morning. Or are they?? Lot of humour in this one. Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Not mine. (for a change) Author's notes: I'm back with a new story!! It's pretty different from my last one, but I wanted to show you that I loved writing about M & S happy together. Thanks again to Abi for her help! (  
  
Send me your reviews at spookyeldarion@club-internet.fr  
*RING ! RING ! RING !*  
  
"Mulder !" she shook him harder, while the phone was still ringing. "Mmmhh. What?" He buried his head deeper into his fluffy pillow. "The phone! You have to pick it up, I can't do it for you.because, well, you know why." "Anyway, who dares to call me at." he raised his head for a second "8:42 on a Sunday morning?" "Pick it up and you'll find out!" "*sigh* Mulder. Yes, good morning, sir. Excuse me?. Oh, in fact, well.yes, I was asleep. No, everything's all right." Scully smiled at his last sentence. Of course, it sounded strange for Mulder to be asleep, so the fact that he was asked if he was indeed "all right" was not surprising. "Oh. Yes. I see. Really? Today?" At that word, she snuggled closer to him, so as to show him that she wouldn't let him go so easily. "All right. OK, sir. No, I understand perfectly why you. Right, I'll meet you there. Bye, sir." He hung up. Dana hadn't moved an inch from her cozy nest and was lazily smoothing the hair at the back of his neck.  
  
A few minutes passed before he spoke, feeling as if he was going to fall back to sleep. "Scully?" "Mmmh??" "I have to get up." "Why?" She knew who had called him without a doubt (Skinner) and basically why (taking Mulder away from her again on a rainy Sunday morning ). She was just trying to gain time.and piss him off, but just a little. "*sigh* That was Skinner. They need a field agent less stupid than the others to deal with the negotiations of a bank-robbery. Of course, it had to be me." "It sounds dangerous." "Nothing I haven't dealt with before." "What do you mean 'I'? Won't they try to reach me?" "Nope. This one is just for me.but I wish I could share it!" he tried to smile but when he saw worry on her face he stopped. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." she answered quickly to reassure him "It's just weird that you're the only one on this case, Mulder." "It's not really a case.to me it sounded more like a favor." "Of course." her smile was back ".what would they do without 'Spooky Mulder', I wonder." He threw his pillow in her direction but she dodged it skillfully, they ended up in a big fight.  
  
"Scully?" The bed was a mess, but they were still laying on it, out of breath. She was back in his arms, looking for the best thing she could do to make him stay. "I still have to get up." She slid her hands inside his T-shirt and tickled his chest. He was unable to resist, and jumped slightly ."damned woman" he thought, smiling. "She knows all my weaknesses." "You're really not helping me right now, you know?" "Don't count on me to tell you to go to Skinner. That man is cruel." "Well. He's not supposed to know that I'm in bed on a Sunday morning with a beautiful girl who is." She pinched him on his last word. ".who is what, Mulder?" ".who is starting something that she knows she has to stop right now." He gripped her shoulders, reversed their positions, and found himself on top of her. Taken by surprise, she didn't have time to react. He leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back, he was smiling at her maliciously. "By the way.good morning sunshine." They laughed and she pulled him back to her to kiss him again. He had great difficulty making her stop. "Scully." she kissed his nose. "Scully, please." .his chin. ".well, don't say I didn't warn you." He picked up one of the pillows that had been discarded on the floor before and placed it on her face. He heard her burst out laughing beneath it. "Done? Can I get up, now?" "*MMMFHH!!*" "Does that mean 'yes'?" "*indescribable sounds*" "Excuse me?" She kicked him in the chest with her feet and reappeared, bright red, and still laughing. He then managed to finally get up, and run toward the bathroom, afraid that she would decide to get up and follow him. "I'll get you for that, Agent Mulder." she screamed before he closed the door. "Promises, promises." She wanted to add something to his smart-ass answer, but he wouldn't have heard it. She sighed, and tried to rearrange the bed so as to get back under the covers.  
  
When he came back from the bathroom, Mulder thought that he would have to put up a new fight with her if he wanted to leave the apartment in one piece. But he found her fast asleep, curl up into a tight ball. Mulder smiled tenderly at this sight, and leaned over so as to kiss her brow. "You'll get your revenge tonight, G-Woman." he whispered in her ear. As he gently closed the door, he couldn't see that Scully was wearing a big grin. "You bet."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
I know. Very different from what I wrote before. But I always wanted to write something like that! Send me your reviews if you think that I should write more fluffy MSR!! 


End file.
